


And That Makes Three

by SailMyShips



Series: Let's See How Far We've Come [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I mean, M/M, Reddie, adult reddie, but yeah, it's fluff man, kind of a prequel to my other one shot in the same au, maybe some angst? if you count it?, they become an OFFICIAL family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailMyShips/pseuds/SailMyShips
Summary: 3 god damn weeks?!Holy shit you twoRICHIE I SEE YOU ON INSTGRAM AND TWITTER FUCKING ANSWER USRICHARDRICHARD I SWEAR TO GOD





	And That Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in December of 2015

2015\. December. 

///

While Richie and Eddie have been together for quite a while, that doesn’t mean they’re immune to arguments. Normally petty ones, nothing to major, but arguments that leave the two bitter and glowering. For example, tonight the two were stressed. Richie had an upcoming tour, Eddie had a rather large case to work through, and the two were trying to hold their stress in, before it became too much and they snapped.

It was stupid really, Richie had made one too many jokes about Eddie’s hypocondriact ways, and Eddie for once in his life said ‘Beep beep Richie’. After being the only one in their group to not have used it, it hit differently. It caused the two to go quiet and Richie make a snarky response, one he can’t even recall what it was, but it led to bickering, it led to fingers being pointed, and it led to Eddie storming off, throwing his leftover Chinese in the fridge and locking himself in their bedroom.

Richie was bitter, but in a moment of brilliance, he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed outside. The air was cold and bitter, just like how he felt. But he knew the two needed to cool off- him physically apparently. A twenty minute walk may be enough for him to go back, and the process would be the same. He’d apologise for being an ass, Eddie would apologise for saying ‘beep beep’, the two would both apologise for blowing up, and they’d make up.

Winter in New York was rough, and no matter how much Richie rubbed his hands together to keep them warm, he swears he could feel frostbite settling in. The night wasn’t fully upon them, the sun settling behind the clouds and sinking slowly, the moon was resting in the sky for a few hours now, and the natural lights were fading. 

“Damn Eds, not even here and yet making me feel guilty.” 

He grumbled to himself, ignoring the odd looks sent his way by the tourists hurrying their way to their hotel. He’d only been out for ten minutes but the cold was getting rough- and if a Northerner born and raised was complaining about it being cold? You knew it was bad.

He turned on his heel- abruptly and ran into some old lady, who cursed him out through his awkward apology. Rolling his eyes he walked back to his apartment, the frustration was gone and all he wanted to do was watch some dumb show and complain to Eddie who would hold him and tell him it was all alright.

A small noise pulled him out of his mind, and he faltered in his steps. Strange noises in New York was normal, but this one made his stomach drop. It didn’t sound like the normal scuffles he sadly saw on a weekly basis. He looked to where the sound had come from, squinting against the shadows. Whatever it was that made the noise sounded again, and he saw a shape move.

“Hello?” Jesus if he was about to die here no one tell Eddie he _ greeted _the murderer.

No one responded and he moved forward a bit, “Jesus I’m a dumbass from a horror movie,” He pulled his phone out, turning the flashlight on to see.

Two brown eyes stared back at him, a shaking form hiding under a cardboard box. Richie felt his heart break as he took in the sight before him. A small three legged rottweiler, no older than a year and a half, sat shaking, staring at him with fear and hope. The poor thing was skinny beyond what he should be, and Richie slowly sunk to his knees.

“Hey, hey baby.” The dog whined, lowering his head some. “No no no, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He held his hand up slowly, allowing for the cold nose to brush against it, letting the stray sniff him.

He didn’t move more than that, grinning when he saw the tail start wagging slowly. “Yeah, hey there.” He could feel the cold filtering into his bones, and he didn’t just want to leave the poor thing out here.

Part of him knew that there were countless animals out here tonight, and the majority of them were smart enough to find places to stay for the night. But most of them weren’t _ this _one. He didn’t have any food on his- sans a nearly frozen twix in his pocket, but as far as he remembers dogs can’t have chocolate. He’d like to think he thought this through, he really did. In part he thought it through, he did for the ten minutes it took to get the dog to sit in his lap, before he managed to comfortably wrap his arms around the dog, picking him up as gentle as he could.

The trip back to the apartment was him shifting to bundle the dog in his coat more, making sure he didn’t hurt or scare the poor thing- his scarf had moved to cover his top half, wrapped around his head, little ears perking out and nose wiggling around.

“Aw look at you!” Richie was turning soft, but god if you saw this dog you would too, “Lookin’ like a little old Russian lady!”

The trip _ into _the apartment was different. The building allowed pets, but with another monthly fee. They could afford it, obviously, but Richie first had to sweet talk Eddie into allowing the two of them to keep this dog. But with puppy eyes like his, who could say no? Oh and the dog’s too.

The warmth of the building and elevator was much needed, and the dog had stopped shaking at this point. Unable to get his key out he had to kick the bottom of the door with his foot, waiting for a few minutes. It swung open- revealing a disheveled, worried looking Eddie.

“Richard Tozier! I texted you like ten times! The news said that this winter was going to be worse than we’re used to and not for anyone to stay out past- is that a dog?” His worried scolding was cut off, noticing the form in Richie’s arms.

“Hello honey, I’m home.” Richie grumbled jokingly, entering the building and crouching down, placing the dog on his legs.

“You didn’t answer my fucking question.”

“I think the answer is pretty obvious babe.”

The dog sniffed around where he was standing, tail low but wagging. “Yeah, I found him on my walk. He was shaking and so cold- I mean c’mon Eds look at him!” He gestured to the dog who had walked over to Eddie’s feet, sniffing his stupid slippers.

Eddie was staring down at the dog, face unreadable. 

Richie continued, voice hiding the anxiety he felt in his chest. “I mean, he’s like a baby, Eds. A little, tiny baby rottweiler. That was _ clearly _abandoned. I think he lost a leg and these fucknuts were like ‘Ah three is worse than four’ and dumped him on the side of the road. Plus he’s so thin, I mean I could count his ribs! And- “

“We’re not taking him to the pound,” Eddie cut Richie off, squatting to sit down, legs crossed as he held his arms out slightly, “We’re keeping him.”

“I- what?”

Eddie looked up, face defiant. “We’re keeping him.”

“Well- I- we’re on the same page then.” Richie was preparing a long ass speech on why they were ready for a child and how they found this one by _ fate, _he was expecting Eddie to give but not right away; he was preparing for some persuasive sex. 

Eddie was scratching behind his left ear, cooing quietly to the dog, whose entire body was basically wiggling with his wagging tail. Richie sat in front of them, legs crossed as well, hands in his lap.

“So- I mean we should figure out a name right?” Richie asked, I mean sure they would have to tell their landlord, and buy some pet supplies, and did they need to like legally adopt him? Was that a thing?  
“I have the perfect name.” Richie did _not _like the tone of Eddie’s voice, and every part of him told him to flee. But he pressed on.

“What name?”

Eddie lifted his head up, eyes dead serious as he spoke, “Stanley Jr.”

“No.”

“It’s a perfect name!”

“Stanley anything is _ far _from a perfect name!”

“I think he looks like a Stanley Jr.”

“Edward. Eduardo. _ No. _He looks like- he’s a Mister Barkly!” 

“Look, if you wanna sleep in our bed with our new son instead of the couch this week- we name him Stanley Jr.” Eddie was clearly still bitter from their argument, and Richie was out a lot longer than his normal cool down walks, so he more than likely gave Eds a heart attack.

He sighed. “Fine, Stanley Jr. SJ for short.”

Eddie nodded, squishing _ SJ’s _face between his hands. “SJ it is!”

/ / / 

The two had had SJ for about three weeks now. He had come out of his shell a lot. He was so trusting and happy it hurt Eddie and Richie to know some family just _ abandoned _him. He was playful and cuddly, protective and aloof. They had talked to their landlord, the rent would only go up about $75 per month, after a $300 deposit fee. Richie was sure that’s higher than most, but forked over the money as SJ happily sat next to him.

Eddie had done research on...well everything. He had found the perfect sized bed (Richie’s sure it’s bigger than what was needed but Eddie _ insists _ it’s perfect for SJ), a cute black and white bed with cartoon dog bones across it. They got him one of those fancy feeders, with automatic timers. Eddie also bought about ten large bags of dog food, all different brands and types. Richie bought the treats, and yes, there were a lot. But dammit his son deserves the _ best. _

Three weeks in and the three were settling quite well. Next step.

Tell the rest of the losers.

So here Richie was, sending a quickly made text invite _ (“Quickly made? Richie you spent four _ hours _ making that- “ “I can’t hear you Eds your height makes you speak into my armpit!” “Very mature asshole.”) _to their group chat.

**sent BabyShowerInvitePic14.jpeg **(hey, fourteenth times the charm right?)

_ Baby shower invite? Richard? WTF? _

** _You and Eds finally adopted a kid?_ **

_ I don’t trust Richie with a child _

**offensive staniel you’ve known me the longest!**

_ That doesn’t make me want to take it back _

Why is this topic being taken so lightly?!

**Yeah man! You tell us this now?!**

_ Wait it’s a babyshower, does that mean that you two got a surrogate? _

** _And I wasn’t in the running to be mom?!_ **

** _I have to agree with her on that one_ **

_ STOP TAKING THIS LIGHTLY RICHIE WAS TRUSTED WITH A C H I L D _

**:(**

** _I think Richie and Eds will be great dads!_ **

**:)**

** _We have been for about three weeks now but thanks <3_ **

_ THREE FUKING WEEKS/@?! _

** _Woah wait three weeks?!_ **

**Well d a m n you two don’t tell us then**

** _3 god damn weeks?!_ **

Holy shit you two

_ RICHIE I SEE YOU ON INSTGRAM AND TWITTER FUCKING ANSWER US _

_ RICHARD _

_ RICHARD I SWEAR TO GOD _

The babyshower news was dropped suddenly on the other five losers, and with only having two days in advance, none of them knew what to buy. Also considering the two wouldn’t answer any of their texts regarding said babyshower. Bev and Mike had an idea, and they’re sure at this point they’re the only ones, so they didn’t say anything. But they knew what to buy.

Ben was practical, he bought a gift card from Target. $100. He and Bev may be parents but with little to no information he was clueless on what to get. Bill bought them a stroller, one of those old timey ones Richie used to tell Eddie he’d buy for him so he could keep up with the others. Figured, nostalgia mixed with a practical gift. Stan was in a panic. Richie was his longest best friend, and he loved him, yes. But trusting Richie with a child felt dangerous. Yes, he believed Rich and Eds would be great parents, but between the new schedule for the tours and Eddie’s job, adding a kid to the mix? He settled on a gift card to a clothing store, specifically for kids. Were they getting a newborn? A toddler? A child? A teen? Who fucking knows because they’re not saying anything!

The shower day finally came, and as it would happen all the losers arrived at the apartment within seconds of each other. Bev and Ben had left their daughter with a babysitter, a teen girl who the others had met (they all needed to make sure their niece was in good hands). Questions were tossed around as they made their way up the elevator. The door to the apartment was decorated with a blue banner that read out ‘It’s A Boy!’

“So we have a nephew now.” Bill spoke, nodding some. 

“Balances everything out,” Ben shrugged, reaching up to knock.

Not even seconds later a grinning Richie opened the door, “Aha! Welcome losers, dumbasses, and Bev!”

Ben and Richie hugged, patting each others backs in their weird show off before Ben walked in, taking note of all the balloons and streamers. Richie was definitely in charge of party planning. 

“Hi Rich,” Bev had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and he hugged her, a small ‘Hey Bevvy’ as she walked by to be by Ben.

Mike and Richie hugged next, a quick ‘Where’s Eds?’ was asked and promptly ignored.

Stanley just stared at Rich. “I feel betrayed by all this you know.”

Richie sighed, faux annoyed, “Look, I know we promised each other at five that _ we’d _get married and be dads together, but then you and Bill introduced me to Eddie and all that changed, but we can- “

Stan couldn’t help but laugh, rolling his eyes and hugging Richie. “Shut it trashmouth.”

“Only for you Stan the man.”

With all the loser in the living room, minus Eddie, Richie threw his arms out after shutting the door. “Welcome! Welcome! Sorry for short notice, we- well I. I wanted to throw this party, Eddie thought I was being dramatic.”

“For our new nephew? No.” Bev joked, a knowing look in her eye as she and Mike looked at each other. 

“Where is he by the way? W-With Eds?” Bill asked, wringing his hands together slightly.

“Yes actually!” He clapped his hands together and moved to the edge of the living room, “Edward! Edward please bring SJ out to meet his aunt and uncles!”

“SJ?”

“Nickname,” Richie waved them off.

They could hear Eddie grumbling as he got closer. “You’re _ so _ dramatic Richard I swear to _ God. _”

Coming into view was Eddie, wearing a party hat and looking grumpy. At his feet was a jumping SJ, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Bev and Mike snorted- they were right.

“Say hello!” Richie pat his chest and SJ jumped up, panting happily, “To our son! SJ!”

No one said a word before Stan broke the silence, “It’s a dog.”

Eddie snorted and Richie gasped, covering his chest. “_ He _ is our _ son _ and you’re _ nephew _Staniel! Show some respect!”

Bev broke forward, “Well he is the cutest thing ever!” She started rubbing his head, scratching behind his ears, “Aw he is so _ cute! _”

SJ was loving the attention, a little shy at first but with Bev’s soft hands and voice he quickly warmed up to her. 

Stan continued. “You gave me a _ heart attack _thinking you adopted a human child!”

Richie rolled his eyes, “Stan you of all people know Eds and I don’t want kids. But SJ? SJ’s our baby.”

Mike, Ben, and Bill had joined Bev, all petting SJ who had quickly warmed up to all the losers, basking in the attention he was receiving. 

Richie turned back to Stan, “I do, however, expect you to be SJ’s godfather.”

“His what?”

“Godfather! God forbid Eddie and I both kick it on the same day- and if that happens, you take care of SJ! Keep him fat and happy!”

“He’s already named after you.” Eddie said, causing Stan to blanch and turn to him.

“He’s _ what?!” _

Eddie grinned while Richie groaned, “Stanley Jr. SJ for short.”

Bev started laughing, the others joining in, Stan included. “That’s the _ cutest _thing!”

“Yeah yeah,” Richie grouched, “He’s the better Stanley that’s for sure.” But the friendly punch and childish noogie told otherwise, Stanley was the best Stanley in his life, SJ was the best SJ.

Stan was as great as an adult as he was a kid, hence why their son was named after him, and why he was his godfather. Richie chuckled.

“Ha! Dogfather.”


End file.
